


Try Honesty

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Het, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After being popular at his old school, Justin's thrown into the deep end as he arrives at Saint James from New York, where the gang are.  Justin's an arrogant prick with the baby face.  What will happen when Brian and him meet?  Has Kinney met his match?





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

** **

 

** Brian POV **

It’s the first day back at school and after the summer I’ve had, I’m almost glad. Jack and Saint Joan dragged me and Claire up to that cabin by the lake that my Gran used to own . There hadn’t been any fuckable guys anywhere meaning the only holiday romance I had was with my right hand. 

And Jack’s fist.

I was having a lovely dream concerning a tall, dark and handsome sex God when the shrilling of my alarm broke through my conscience. Half heartedly I slap my hand against everything on my beside table until I finally hit my alarm before tumbling out my makeshift bed. I can here yelling from downstairs as I pad for the bathroom, turning on the shower before stepping in and letting the water block out the noise. I suppose Joan turned on the downstairs faucet, because the water goes cold and I yelp, leaping from the water and grabbing a towel. That’s her way of telling me to hurry my ass up. 

So I do.

Dressing in my black school trousers and a slightly baggy white shirt, tie hanging loosely round my neck, I toe on my boots before grabbing my bag and jacket. 

Then it was off to Saint James’ I went. 

** Justin POV **

I hate my life right now. Everything was fine until the summer started. I’d been living in New York with Craig, my mom and my little sister. I went to a Private school in the suburbs and I was top of my year. My friends were amazing, my social life was bustling and overall I loved my life. 

Then we found out about Sienna, my dads lover and that’s when it all went to hell and high water.

So instead of living in our townhouse in Upper Manhattan, I’m waking up in the single bed in our new condo in the fucking Pitts. Christ our old bathroom was bigger than my new room. I’m in such a shitty mood that I launch my alarm clock at the door, swearing loudly as it shatters. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I run my fingers through my shaggy blonde bangs before staggering for the bathroom and, namely, the shower. Soon I’m smelly musky and my hair is hanging over my blue eyes, sticking to my forehead in a highly annoying fashion when someone bangs on the door.

“Jester, hurry the fuck up!”

For a 13 year old, my sister’s mouth would make a sailor blush. I suppose she gets that from me, she’s heard me and dad screaming at each other enough. The last straw for daddy’s little girl was when he’d raised his hand and slapped me, that had turned Molly against him. She’d always sided with her big brother after all. The banging continues and I shut off the water, clambering out and drying my body. Pulling on a pair of faded black trousers, I leave the top button undone as I exit the bathroom, drying my hair as I’m almost knocked over by a blonde whirlwind, one that manages to slam the bathroom door so hard I’m sure the whole house shakes. 

Rolling my eyes, I pull on white shirt which is tight over my chest and my new school blazer before grabbing my messenger bag, throwing it over me as I pass my mom, “Later mother”, I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I kiss her cheek.

Here we go for a new day at a new school.

 

** Michael POV **

I can’t wait to tell Brian.

“MICHAEL CHARLES NOVOTNY, MOVE YOUR ASS!”

I groan as I roll off the bed, running to the bathroom, the excitement of school finally revving me up for a new day. My summer has been boring as hell without Brian around, but now he’s back, everything’s going to be okay. Leaping headfirst into the shower, I start scrubbing before the water even heats up properly. Then I’m out of there like a shot, almost bowling my Uncle Vic over as I dart into my bedroom. I look around, eyes bulging like a mad-man, where the hell is it?

“MA! WHERES MY CAPTAIN ASTRO LIMITED EDITION SHIRT!?” I find myself hollering as I go banging downstairs like a little elephant, school trousers hanging off my hips as they trail on the floor under me, almost causing me to fall at least twice as I fiddled with the zipper, grabbing said shirt my mother hands to me before tugging it on, pulling my school shirt over it, grabbing my tie and doing it up, my black hair falling over my eyes as I grab a slice of toast before running out the door, grabbing my bag on the way past.

School wonderful school.

 

** Emmett POV **

Rumour has it, I think to myself as I get up, there’s a new boy joining Saint James. I wonder if he’s hot, hell I wonder if he’s gay at all. Having had a lovely, lavender smelling bubble bath last night, I quickly wash my face, hands, neck and underarms before tugging on the white school shirt and grey school trousers. Even my sneakers are sparkly. My eyes are eventually rimmed with black kohl and I, in my opinion look hot. 

Then again, I’m bias.

My backpack is pink, with flowers on it, a few badges on it showing gay pride and other girly gay things. I pass my momma on the stairs, kissing her cheek as I bustle my way into the kitchen. Pop left us after I was born so I live here with my three brothers and my sister, me being the youngest boy of course. I see them all at the table, stuffing their faces with whatever food we had so I just manage to grab a donut before heading out the door laughing and joking with Nicky, my second oldest brother as he offers me a lift on his way to work.

Here I come!

 

** Daphne POV **

Why do I bother? I met this most awesome guy during the summer, he’s everything I always wanted. We got so close but I always wondered why he never hit on me. I mean I’m pretty, with my tanned skin and black hair. But then I suddenly realised why he never did.

Justin Taylor was gay.

Sure I was a little surprised but I got over it and soon we became friends. I can’t wait to see him today. I’ve been up and ready for the last hour, my uniform looking good. The shirt unbuttoned a little for air, my blazer draped over the back of the chair. I told him I’d meet him outside the school so I intend to be there before him, I mean, can’t leave the new boy hanging around outside, who knows what might happen. 

My mom’s watching me expectantly, so I raise an eyebrow, “Yes?” Waving her keys in my face, she heads for the front door, and blinking, I follow her. She’s giving me a lift? I am impressed. God I hope Justin isn’t cornered by Hobbs or worse…led on by that Brian Kinney.

He’s bad news.

** Lindsay POV **

It’s official, I’m a lesbian. 

It’s taken me all summer to realise that but now I’m sure it’s true. I used to think I was in love with that Brian Kinney, but he’s made it quite clear he likes cock so, unless I can grown one, I haven’t a chance. I can’t tell my parents, typical WASP’s they are. I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes as I get up, smoothing my cotton night dress down over my legs as I wander to the bathroom. Showering quickly, I blow dry my blonde hair before pulling it back at the sides with a hair band. Gloss covers my lips, mascara in my eyelashes as I dress myself.

I hate the uniform. My mother makes me wear a knee length skirt with my shirt. I mean how the hell am I meant to get lucky wearing that? I overheard Emmett and Ted discussing the new boy who’ll be joining us. Maybe he’s good looking? Wait what am I thinking, I’m gay.

Right?

** Ted POV **

As usual, my parents are away on business, thus I have the condo to myself. In a way I’m glad Brian wasn’t around this summer, else he’d have been over for a party and the house always gets trashed after one of them. I’m not looking forward to school, Chris Hobbs, the school bully, likes to pick on me. Sure now I’m friends with Brian he’s been laying off me, I mean, I think he’s scared of him.

Who wouldn’t be?

I look ever the businessman in my uniform, my briefcase in hand as I comb my hair. It’s time for school and in my opinion, hell. Maybe I can find a friend in the new boy?


	2. Meeting the Gang

  
Author's notes:

 

* * *

Baby blues took in the scene in front of him.  Student’s bustling about the gates leading into the school, parents dropping their kids off before speeding off to live their perfect lives without a care in the world.  It made him sick.  There was someone waving frantically at him from across the street, causing him to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow before crossing the street towards her, a sunshine smile gracing his rosy lips, “Hey Daffy!” he said happily as he threw one arm over her shoulder, embracing her quickly before sauntering in the gates, arm still round her.  A few people pointed and stared at the new boy as he grinned at his friend, kissing her cheek, “I need to go to the office to get my schedule before we go anywhere”, she nodded at Justin before pointing in the direction, walking with him as they laughed and joked.

“Name’s Justin Taylor,  I need my schedule…” he muttered, voice housing a cocky charm only he could get away with as he flashed a killer grin at the lady in the office, receiving a blush in response before he was handed his class list.  He’d barely made it through the door before Daphne snatched it from him to see which classes they shared, “You’re in all my classes but Art, cause I take Biology instead, but you don’t have that ‘til last”, she announced, rather loudly in Justin’s ear.  He jumped, spinning round, “What?” came the confused reply as he continued to stare at whatever he was staring at.  His friend blinked, peering over his shoulder to see what he was watching and sighed.

“Justers that’s Brian Kinney.  You don’t want to fall in with him.  He’s a jock and a slut”.

The blonde snorted, shaking his head, “Daffy, I’m not gonna fuck him.  I don’t do boyfriends or love”, he said with a curt nod, “Good J, cause neither does he, now come on, we have Chemistry”, she grumbled, dragging him away and down the corridor.  

** Justin’s POV **

My arm feels like it’s about to be yanked out its socket as she darts across the linoleum floor towards the chemistry rooms.  There’s a group of Jock’s hanging out nearby and I see the foot the stick out to trip us, but Daphne doesn’t.  She trips and crashes to the floor, my hands quickly picking her up as she limps slightly, my attention turning to them, “Watch what the fuck you’re doing!” I snap, blue eyes narrowing as I glare.  One of them, a blonde, steps forward, sneering, “And what if I don’t faggot?  What are you gonna do?”  His friends are telling him to stop and calling him Chris.  He’s challenging me and I love a challenge so I grab his arm and twist it as I spin him around so I’m behind him, “If you don’t, you’ll have to deal with one fucked off faggot..” he growled, before smirking and pushing him into the one Daphne called Brian before slipping an arm round said girls waist and leading her away knowing for a fact, I just made an enemy.

*************

They made it into the lab in one piece, after Chris and his friends yell at us along the corridor.  Justin sat down at the back next to a geeky looking boy with black hair.  He was kinda cute in a boy-next-door way.  Not his type but definitely a worthwhile friend.  The blonde flashed a grin at the kid, “Hey, I’m Justin”, he said, offering a pale hand.  Blushing, his hand was shook, “Mi..Mi..Michael”, was the stuttered reply, “Well Mi..Mi..Michael, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, he grinned, winking playfully causing the blush to deepen.  “Fuck, it’s Kinney”, came Daphne’s grunt to the side of him, causing Justin to turn towards the door as the devil himself walked in with Chris and the rest of his cronies.  Obviously Michael knew him because he’s smirking and sauntering over like a cocky, arrogant prick.  Justin found himself silently praying to God Michael kept his mouth shut and didn’t mention him.

Only sadly, God was obviously on his lunch break as he heard Michael mention his new friend Justin.  

Then annoyed blue eyes met cool hazel ones as the two boys looked at each other, “Oh we’ve met”, came the blonde’s voice as he turned back to Daphne, pulling out his sketchbook as class began.  The professor was only explaining what they’d be going over this term so he wasn’t missing anything dreadfully important and Daphne would give him her notes later.  Tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, his pencil scratched away silently on the paper as the faint outline of a face became apparent.  He was away in his own little world until he felt a bony elbow connecting with his ribs, “Ouch!” he yelped, looking sharply at Michael, ready to snap at him.  Then he realised everyone was looking at him, including the teacher.  He spotted Hobbs watching at him and it took all of Justin’s self control not to walk over and smack that smirk off the dick’s face.

“Umm yes?”  When in doubt, play dumb.

The teacher sighed, “Mr Taylor, will you pay attention when I’m talking to you.  You may be new but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you a detention”, the man said, rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Sorry Sir, won’t happen again”, the boy apologized with a wide grin before closing the book and resting against his friend, whispering in her ear as she grinned.

The rest of the day went by slowly, at lunch Justin was introduced by Michael to Emmett, Ted and Lindsay.  By the last class he’d been renamed ’Faggot’ by Hobbs, ‘Baby’ by Emmet, ‘Jus’ by Ted and ‘Sweetie’ by Lindsay. 

Now here he was in art class, standing in front of his easel, tongue once again peaking out as his pencil flew across the paper.  Lindsay took the chance to peer over at it, her jaw dropping, “Sweetie, it’s beautiful!” she sighed wistfully as she took in the picture of a young blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes, “Huh?  Oh thanks Linds!” he grinned widely, leaning over to kiss her cheek as the bell rang, before packing everything into his canvas messenger bag, throwing it over his shoulder before slinging an arm round Lindsay’s waist as they left the room.  They met Brian and Hobbs by Justin’s locker, Brian removing his arm from round the girls waist before kissing her lips softly, “Hey Linds, what you up to after school?” he asked, evidentially flirting.

That’s when Justin thought maybe he should take his gaydar into the repair shop, it was obviously off cause he could have sworn Brian was gay.

He sighed, realising he was being ditched for the jocks, before he opened his locker, taking out all the books he didn’t need, only keeping his homework in his bag.  Sneering, Chris pushed him to the side, making his drop his sketchbook.  The bully grabbed it, opening it, “Aww the fag likes drawing pictures”, he sneered, waving it in front of Justin’s face.  The blonde rolled his eyes, slamming the locker shut as he  sighed, “What is your problem?  Do you even know my fucking name!?” he asked, eyebrow raised as he folded his arms across his chest, resting heavily on one hip.

Chris blinked, “Uhh….that’s not the point faggot!”  Lindsay bristled, “Shut the fuck UP Chris, so what if Justin’s gay?  There’s nothing wrong with being gay!  I’m gay!” she snapped, Justin tried his hardest not to smile at her as she slipped back into his embrace, arm once again round her waist.  Brian grabbed the sketchbook, flicking through it as he nodded, “Not bad”, he commented, handing it back to a confused Justin.  “C’mon sweetie, let’s go”, the girl said, tugging his arm as she steered them away, Justin glancing back at Brian, who winked at him.

Now he was really confused.

** Brian POV **

Wow, that blonde’s hot.   Why do my friends have to pick on him?  I’m the only one so far who hasn’t called him a faggot.  Then again, that would be a tad hypocritical wouldn’t it?  I’m kinda glad he’s friends with Michael and Lindsay, that means he’ll soon be part of the fucked up family.  
How long will it take ‘til they drag him to Liberty?

“Bri?”  I’m pulled out my thoughts as I look at Chris, “What?” I snap, a little harsher than I meant, “You coming out later?”  I look back in the direction Justin (is that what Linds called him?) went and shake my head, “Can’t, I have to meet my mom at her work”.  When I say mom, I don’t meant Saint Joan, she isn’t worthy of that title.  She’s just the woman who popped me out.  No I mean Michael’s mom.   
Everyone knows that.  
Turning away from Chris, I wander out towards the group where they will, undoubtedly be waiting on me courtesy of Michael.

*************

Justin and Lindsay met the group outside the gates, Justin’s other arm slid round Daphne’s waist so he was now holding his two girls.  Daph was speaking heatedly into her phone while Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder and yawned, his neck craning slightly so he could kiss her forehead.

He’d always been a babe magnet.

Ted was resting against a car with Emmett and Michael, the three of them discussing their Maths work.  There was a brunette girl walking towards them, a slight smile on her lips as she paused in front of a motorbike, Lindsay extracting herself from Justin to go and talk to her.  He saw she looked so happy with the cyclist, Melanie, he recognised her from his Italian class.  She was Jewish and had a fiery spirit.  He decided if he was straight and she had been too, he’d have definitely gone for her.  Daphne frowned at him, arms crossed as she glared, “What the FUCK is he doing here?”  Justin raised an eyebrow  before looking behind him at the approaching Brian.  Michael grinned, “He’s with me”, he said happily, throwing his arms round Brian, “Look can we go now, I don’t know how far behind me Hobbs is”, the brunette said, half dragging Michael away from the school  leaving his friends behind confused.

Lindsay reappeared beside Justin, his arm sliding round her waist as he walked after the two males, “So where are we going?”  He didn’t really want to go home right now.  The last thing he needed was his mother on his tail pestering him about his first day at school.  Daphne (his self named fag hag) grinned, “We’re going to the gay capital of Pittsburgh”.  Justin looked at her as if she’d sprung two heads.  It was Lindsay who helped him out.

“Liberty Avenue”  



	3. Down Liberty Avenue

 

 

The group emerged on what Justin assumed, by the gay pride banners and drag queens dotted about, was Liberty Avenue.  The one place where you could be out and proud.  Justin thought that he’d stepped into a very twisted Twilight Zone and right now he was tempted to run away again but he couldn’t, he had two girls attached to him.  Seeing them, you’d think Justin was straight.  And that thought made him shiver in distaste and horror.   He still wasn’t sure why Brian was here.  Shrugging to himself, he kept walking behind Emmett and Ted who were discussing a place called ‘Woody’s’ whatever that was.  

During the trek from school, ties had been lost as had blazers, they were now stuffed in bags (or in Justin’s case, draped over it).  Shirts were un-tucked and skirts and sleeves had been rolled up to give them a casual appearance.  Flicking his head to the side, Justin blew his hair out his eyes as they approached the Liberty Diner, Lindsay explaining that’s where Michael’s mom worked meaning they got free food.  The door dinged as it was opened my Mikey, happily smiling at his mother.

“Hey ma!” he grinned, sliding into a booth beside Brian and Ted so Lindsay, Emmett and Justin sat across from them, Daphne making herself comfy on the blondes lap.  Debbie bustled over, pad out, smile on face, “Who’s this cutie?” she asked, voice loud as they all looked at Justin, “Ma, this is Justin, he’s new at school, we kinda adopted him”, her son said proudly as he beamed at the handsome blonde.  “Well Sunshine, welcome to Liberty Avenue”, this caused Justin to raise an eyebrow, “Sunshine?”  His tone was one of amusement as chuckles were heard round the table, “Yeah, your smile lights up the room!”  Manic hand gestures aided that phrase as everyone ordered their food, burgers and cokes all round except Brian who decided to be awkward and have turkey on whole wheat with no mayo and water.

Health freak.

** Justin POV **

I like Liberty, its like the Pitts version of the Village.  I’m starting to think that with friends like these, I could get used to being away from my old friends in NY.  I’m still confused as to why she’s nicknamed me Sunshine.  It’s kinda cute in a way.  “Daffy stop squirming!”  Friction against my cock is never a good thing and I refuse to have to run to the bathroom to relieve myself.  I can feel Brian’s eyes on my as he talks to Mikey who’s ranting on about Captain Astro.

“Hey Mikey, who the fuck’s Captain Astro?”  Well if looks could kill, I’d be dust.  He’s going so red, he’s bound to burst a blood-vessel, “Don’t call me that and he’s only the worlds GREATEST superhero!”  I have to laugh, “If he’s so great, then why the hell have I never heard of him?”  That gets another chuckle or two before Debbie arrives with our food.

That distracts Michael from glaring me into the ground as I have to reach round Daphne’s back to grab my burger before retreating back behind her again into what seems to be my own world.  Luckily Lindsay’s talking to me, she’s the only one that can see me after all.  My cell vibrates under Daphne and against my crotch, causing her to giggle and me to moan slightly as I pushed her off me, getting out the booth to take the call, “Hey mom” I greet as she starts going on about how she’s going to be out tonight and tomorrow meaning I’m home alone.  I glance over at my friends and smirk, this calls for a party.  Lots of booze, “That’s fine mom, yeah, yeah love you too whatever bye”.  Hanging up I rejoin the group, “What are you all doing tonight?  I have an empty and lots of alcohol….”  Well they all perked up a bit at the booze part, though Michael doesn’t look to enthusiastic, “Aww c’mon Mikey, I got pot and lots of it”.  

There, now that got the reaction I wanted.

*************

After finishing their food and promising Deb they’ll be back tomorrow, the group exited the diner onto the street and walking straight into Chris Hobbs, much to Brian’s (and Daphne’s) horror.  Automatically, Justin pushed the girls behind him and glared at the jock, “Fancy meeting you here”, he said coolly, one eyebrow raised so high, it was threatening to disappear under his hair as Daphne discreetly latched onto one arm while Lindsay took the hand of the other to keep him still.  Hobbs snorted, “Well it would seem it’s the faggot patrol”, Daphne went to open her mouth to mention Brian but Lindsay pinched her, motioning for silence.  “Well in case you hadn’t noticed Hobbs, this is the gay area of the Pitts, so may I ask one tiny thing.  What the FUCK are YOU doing here?” his voice is laced with amusement as he watches Hobbs like a hawk, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in an attempt to hide his smirk.

** Brian POV **

I’ve found myself at the back of the group, away from Hobbs, seems Taylor’s doing just fine by himself.  Though I have to say, his mouth and attitude is going to get him in in trouble with Hobbs at some point.  The blonde’s comment about Hobbs being in the gay area strikes a chord I was hoping it wouldn’t and the boy barely has enough time to move before Chris is aiming a punch for him.  Grunting I step in front of the smaller boy, watching Chris with a raised eyebrow.

Now’s my chance to get him away from Taylor without anyone getting hurt.

“C’mon Chris, lets go”, I find myself saying, much to my friends’ horror.  They hate how I ditch them for Chris all the time.  Mostly cause he bullies them something rotten, but I’m a soccer player, if my team found out I was gay, they’d kill me.  

So I’m outta here, taking Chris with me.

*************

Murmurs of ‘What the fuck’, ‘Typical’ and ‘Can we go now?’ erupt throughout the friends as they turn to walk away.  It’s happened so often but, judging by the look on Michael’s face, it still hurts that Brian ditches his real friends for some jock.  Justin decides then its obviously not the first time that it’s happened so he wraps an arm round a slightly dejected looking Lindsay and the other round a murderous looking Daphne, “I’m going to rip his fucking cock off then stuff it up his own fucking ass!”  Her angry outburst catches the attention of a few passers-by, causing them to blink furiously and back away.  The air is so tense, you could cut it with a knife and something must be done to break it.  So it’s Justin that steps forward with his Sunshine smile.

“Now, what about that party?”  



	4. All Time Lows

 

 

Having left his friends at the end of his avenue, Justin slid the key into the lock of his front door and pushed it open, “Mom!?  Molly!?”  Well he had to double check nothing would stop the party from going ahead and he had approximately an hour to shower, dress and tidy up.  Shuffling up the stairs, he stripped down to his underwear and padded into the bathroom, his feet slapping off the tiles as he moved.  Hitting the shower switch, he yawned before slipping his boxers over his hips and stepping out of them.  The heat of the water hit him as soon as he opened the shower door and stepped in.  

It caused his skin to tingle, his hands raising to run through his hair before he shook his head in a way that resembled a dog.  His thoughts flashed to the cocky brunette with the hazel eyes as his hand slipped down to his growing erection.  He couldn’t believe he was thinking about Brian.    
Of touching Brian.  
Of kissing Brian.  
Of being fucked by Brian.  
He placed a hand against the tiled wall to hold himself up as his fist pumped his straining cock, soft moans escaping his lips as his head tilted back, “Bri…” he managed to breathe before shooting his load against the shower door.  Panting, he cleaned it up with the nearest cloth before shutting off the spray and climbing out.

There was a knock at the front door and Justin raised an eyebrow, tying a fluffy burgundy towel round his waist before padding toward the door, using another towel to dry his now dirty blonde hair.  “Who is it?” he yelled through the white wood, receiving a laugh, “It’s Emmett and Teddy baby”.  Nodding to himself, Justin swung the door open and grinned, completely forgetting the fact he was almost naked and soaking, “Hey, come in and I’ll be right with you.  If anyone comes you can play gatekeeper”, he flashed a sunshine grin before heading back to the stairs, leaving Emmett and Ted with their jaws on the floor and an uncomfortable tenting in their pants.

He’d shut the bedroom door and glanced about, trying to decide what to wear.  His head was stuffed in his closet when the music downstairs started, a yelp escaping his lips as Madina Lake blared through the speakers.  Yeah he was glad he had no neighbours.  Deciding on a pair of cream cargo pants that hung off his hips and a red t-shirt which stopped  just above his navel to show his taut stomach.  Toeing on a pair of trainers, he ran some gel through his hair giving it the mussed ‘I-just-got-outta-bed’ look he was famous for.  Now he looked perfect so it was time to grace his friends with his presence.  Pausing to slip on the brown leather cuff, he headed down the stairs where his friends were all dancing like they’d been drunk already.  The only one missing was Michael.  He’d barely hit the bottom step when Lindsay was tackling him, planting kiss after kiss on his cheeks as he laughed under her, his arms round her waist as he glanced about at the crowd, “Booze is here”, he announced, opening the liquor cabinet and lining up shot glasses for each person as everyone started to help themselves, downing shot after shot.  

Emmett was dancing on the coffee table, his hands above his head as he bumped his hips.  Ted sat on the chair, drinking his drink and watching the party.  Justin was sandwiched between Daphne and Lindsay, grinding with them, his head tilted back against Daphne’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck as he laughed.  Then the doorbell rang, startling him as Emmett dived for the stereo, turning the sound down as Justin warily made his way to the door and opened it just a crack.  It was Michael, but Justin’s attention was drawn to the person behind him.

It was Brian.

** Justin POV **

Seems King Kinney decided to grace his humble followers with his presence.  I plaster a rather drunk looking grin on my face as I bow, motioning for them to enter, “King Brian, of all the parties in the Pitts, what brings you to our humble little get together?” I asked, smirk plastered on my face before I casually slam the door before brushing past him to my dancing buddies, “The happy juice in there, help yourself”, is all I say before I slip back between the girls, back to grinding.  

He’s watching me.  Why the hell is he watching me?

Daphne’s hands slide down to rest on my hips, her thumbs stroking the skin as Lindsay’s arms slid round my neck, playing with the hairs on the back of my neck.  It’s time to give my friends a show.  The music changes, a familiar song starting as I sneer, grinding some more, leaning forward, my lips teasing the skin on Linds’ neck.  We seem to move in one fluid movement together, I’m slightly crouched, one of my legs is bent between Linds’, the friction of my thigh rubbing against her crotch, Daphne’s practically dry humping my hip.  

And I know Brian’s still watching.  Then again, so are Ted, Emmett and Michael.  And they all look uncomfortable in the lower areas.  My work here is done.  The song finishes and I saunter over towards the ‘bar’ and down a few more shots.  I turn away and my face connects with Brian’s chest, “Watch it…” I grumbled, rubbing my forehead as I glare up at the older boy, my blue eyes glazed as I look at the pill he’s offered.  Taking it, I pop it and wash it down with another shot before shuffling off without so much as a thank you.  I’m polite like that, not.  I can vaguely tell we’re all rather drunk and high, Emmett and Ted, of all people, are making out on the sofa, Michael’s ranting about comics to a bored looking Daphne and Linds’ is coming towards me.  My inhibitions are non existent at the best of times but right now they’re definitely in the negatives.  She entwines our fingers and leads me towards the stairs, least I think it’s the stairs.

Where are we going?  And why don’t I care?

*************

The blonde’s enter Justin’s bedroom and Lindsay shuts the door before pushing Justin onto the bed.  She’s hoping they aren’t interrupted as her hands trail across the boys stomach, her lips pressing against his hungrily.  An action Justin’s all to happy to reciprocate.  His hands slip up her shirt, cupping her breasts gently as his tongue meets hers in her mouth, his shirt being tugged off.  Now his hands are up her skirt and getting higher.

_~Meanwhile downstairs~_

Brian glanced around at all his friends, an eyebrow raised.  They were missing two and one of those two was the most high and drunk of them all and that’s never a good mixture, “Hey Mikey, where’s Linds’ and Blondie?” he found himself asking, Michael pointed upstairs causing Brian to bite his lip and furrow his brow, Justin was out of it and Lindsay had hardly had anything to drink and certainly no drugs.  What was she up to?  Daphne’s by his side as the two ascend the stairs towards what Daphne knows at Justin’s room, “Justers?” her meek voice calls as Brian pushes open the door and he freezes.

** Brian POV **

What.  The.  Fuck!?  My gaydar is surely fucked I mean, Justin’s gay and out and proud.  So why is his cock shoved in my best friends pussy!?  My stomach churns as I watch this act of breeder copulation, Daphne’s hand is in front of her mouth and she looks ready to throw up.  Justin’s grunting and groaning and, under any other circumstances, it would be so fucking hot I’d be the one fucking him but this is wrong.  He’s half unconscious and she’s riding him like a horse.  

“Lindsay?”  I half bark, causing her to yelp and quickly clamber off Justin who immediately yanks up his cargo pants and darts to the bathroom to empty his stomach, Daphne hot on his heels as I turn back to the girl, “What are you doing?  You can’t fuck a gay guy!”  I’m in a state of shock as it dawns on me that Lindsay, Queen Dyke of Mucherville just fucked Justin, Prince Fag of Queerville.  He’s only the Prince cause I’m the King and proud.  She mutters something and, after dressing, runs off downstairs to the party leaving me to locate the bathroom.

It’s not difficult, just follow the sounds of the retching.

He’s there and he looks awful.  Still fucking hot, but awful nonetheless.  I send Daphne down to keep the guests happy before kneeling beside him, holding his hair out his face.

Poor boy.

*************

With one last groan, Justin flopped back into the strong arms of the person holding him as he buried his face in the fabric of the persons shirt.  His rescuer smelt nice, “Here have some water”, wait, he knew that voice.  Why was he topless?  What the hell was going on here!?  Throwing himself backwards and away, he scrambled to his feet, “What the fuck?  Lemme guess, you’re gonna tell Hobbs how much of a lame fag I really am?  That I can’t hold my booze and whatever the fuck you gave me!?”  He was livid, eyes darting around like a mad thing as he leant against the wall.  Brian held out a hand, “No, I just want to help.  I already managed to stop you having breeder sex with a dyke”. 

Maybe not the best thing to say as Justin suddenly goes green and dives over the toilet and upchucks again.

Nervously, Brian rubbed the boys back, thankful the door was shut as he whispered soothing words to Justin, running his fingers through his hair softly.  Brian bent over slightly to see if he was okay just as Justin turned his head slightly, their faces inches apart.  Then they just stared at each other.  It was Brian who leant forward, pressing his lips against Justin’s gently.  He kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back quickly and looking about frantically before excusing himself, running from the bathroom.

And leaving an even more confused Justin behind.

 


	5. Bad Day

 

 

To be fair, Justin had never been more thankful to be alone than he was right now.  The party had ended an hour ago and, now he’d tidied up and made it look as if nothing had happened, he was sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out the window over the street.  To say he was confused was an understatement.  His lips still tingled from the brief kiss with the supposedly straight Brian Kinney.  Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.  Then again, if he was gay then wouldn’t he have stuck up for the other fags?    
All this thinking was making his head hurt.  His sheets had been changed from blue to white, a virginal and pure color. 

Everything Justin wasn’t.

School tomorrow was going to be fun.  How could he face Lindsay after what had happened?  What HAD happened?  He couldn’t remember anything except Brian telling him he’d done it.  The thought of having sex with a girl was starting to make him feel sick so it was out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom to bury his head in the toilet.  He’d only finished retching when the slamming of the front door alerted him to his mothers return followed by her shrill yell of, “Justin!”  Groaning, Justin cleaned himself up and shuffled down the stairs, he was still dressed in his cream cargos but had pulled on a slightly baggier than baggy faded black sweater whose sleeves hid his hands, holes cut out of them for his thumbs, “Yeah mom?” he offered a small smile as he took the shopping bags she held out to him, “You’re home early, what happened?”  

He knew EXACTLY what had happened.  She’d been in an argument with his dad, then her ’mumsie senses’ had kicked in and, having realised her little boy was sick, she’d donned her super mom attire and flown home.  

That’s how it always was.

His mother shook her head as she started to unpack the shopping, “Justin, I need you to go to the diner and pick up Molly”, Justin was a tad confused, “Why’s Mollusk at the Diner?”  Jennifer started rambling about meeting a woman called Debbie, who’s son was gay, then offering to take Molly while Jennifer shopped.  It made sense to Justin so he nodded, deciding he’d better change into something a little more presentable.  Soon he’d reappeared in yet another pair of cargos, a too tight orange t-shirt with ’fcuk like rabbits’ on the front which was short and showed some of his lower stomach.  He grabbed his grey and blue zip up and tugged it on as he kissed his mother goodbye and left the house.

 Liberty Avenue looked pretty much the same at night as it did during the day only, there were hustlers on the street and bright lights everywhere.  One hand stuffed deep in his pocket, he lit up a cigarette as he moved, evading groping hands and offers to have his cock sucked.  He might have taken them up on it had he not have to locate his wayward sister.  The diner was lit up, in a way like a Christmas tree.  It was almost laughable.  Flicking his dead cigarette onto the sidewalk, he pushed open the door and stepped into the warmth, azure eyes scanning about for his sister, whom he found with a drag queen, swapping make up tips, “Hey Mollusk, mom sent me”, he said in way of greeting as he looked about.  Brian and the gang sat nearby, laughing and chatting with each other.  If he could get out of here without being noticed, then he’d be more than happy.

Debbie, obviously, had other ideas.

“SUNSHINE!” came the shriek and Justin had to take a step back so he wouldn’t be bowled over when Debbie hugged him tight, “Hey Deb…” his voice was quite as he offered her a rather forced grin.  As predicted, the gang (with the exception of Lindsay surprise, surprise) was watching him.  Debbie pulled back and eyed up the ill looking boy.

“Christ Sunshine, what happened to you!?”

** Justin POV **

I shrugged my petite shoulders casually, “I’m not sure but tell you the truth, I’m really hungry”, I say rather sheepishly before flashing a Sunshine smile.  Mikey was motioning me to go to their booth and, with a quick glance at Molly (who looked quite engrossed in her conversation) I slid in beside the raven haired boy, saying my hellos as Debbie brought me a lemon square and a coke.  My eyes stayed on Molly and I knew she’d grow up to be a good fag hag, maybe she could take lessons from Daphne.

That’s it ‘Sunshine’s School for Gifted Fag Hag’s’, it has a ring to it.  The drag queen had to leave so I shifted over so Molly could slip in beside me, “Guys this is Molly, Molly this is Emmett, Ted, Mikey, Brian, Lindsay and you know Daphne”.  A chorus of ‘hello’s’, ‘hi’s’ and ‘hey baby’ came from my friends mouth as my arm slipped round Molly’s shoulders, she was obviously feeling very left out, sat at a table with a dyke, a breeder, four queers and whatever the hell Brian was.  

*************

Chat stayed off sex and more on school and plans for Friday night.  Justin found himself invited to go to Babylon with them, then stay at Mikey’s house that night.  Sounded like a plan.  Then suddenly the conversation switched to Justin and his old life.  Nervously he shifted in his seat, Molly having felt her brother tense, “W…What’s to tell?  I was born and raised in the Manhattan, I had a relatively normal life til Craig found out I was gay.  He never liked it but I was still the same person I was before, but then he overheard me and Mollusk here talking about boys and who was hot at school, he flipped….said he didn’t want his daughter subjected to that ‘disgusting’ lifestyle by some pathetic faggot…” he trailed off, looking at the table so Molly helped him, “Then turns out he had a lover so mom went mad.  She filed for a divorce and he fought for me, saying he didn’t want me to live with this ‘pathetic faggot’, he told the judge.  The judge didn’t like a man talking about his own son like that, not to mention I’m sure the judge was gay, he was soooo eying you up Jester”, “Shut up Molly!” came the laughed reply as he jabbed her in the ribs before Molly continued, “Then we moved here, end of…”

** Brian POV **

Wow this kids had it rough.  Makes me glad I never told my parents I was gay.  Mom would spend every moment praying for my soul and dad would try to beat some sense into me.  I watch him from over the table, how, as he speaks his dark eyelashes close and stand out against his alabaster skin, his blonde hair unruly and hanging over his eyes, the ‘sunshine’ smile he gives us every now and again.  Those perfectly kissable lips.

God get a grip Kinney.  So you want to fuck him, he’s very fuckable.  That’s all it is, all it’s meant to be.  So why the hell does he make me queasy when he looks at me.  It’s not a bad queasy.  It’s like I have butterflies but Brian Kinney, teenage Stud of Liberty does NOT get butterflies.

*************

Plans were made and suddenly, Justin realised he’d been there for two hours.  He was a dead man, a very dead man.  He had school and so did Molly, his related fag hag.  Pushing his sister out the booth, he heard the door jingle but paid no heed.  Well, that was until Molly gasped loudly.  Blinking Justin turned to the door, eyes widening as the stranger stepped forward.

“Molly, what are you doing in this fag dive?”

Heads turned at that, everyone staring at the man who’d spoken too.  Molly looked petrified at having been caught so Justin stepped behind her, the man’s eyes narrowing in anger as he saw him.  The gang watching on in confusion.

"Hello _Dad_ “

 


	6. Bounce

 

 

To say Justin was shocked to see his father would be an understatement.  More like horrified.  His azure eyes stayed fixed on his father as Molly grabbed his arm, ready to hold him back if she had to, “You’re not welcome here dad…” she hissed, venom dripping off her words as Justin’s fists clenched.  The older man sneered, “I was passing and saw you, come Molly, I’m taking you home”.

Justin bristled.

“She is home you homophobic prick!” he snapped, stepping forward, only to be tugged back by the littlest Taylor.  Brian watched the scene unfolding in front of him, an eyebrow raised but ready to intervene if necessary.  Craig was livid, “Justin, her home is with me.  I don’t want you interfering with her life.  It makes me sick to think she has gay friends….”

Well that was Debbie’s cue.

“You son of a bitch!”  She’d puffed herself up like a blowfish as she glared at the older man, her face almost as red as her hair as she rested one of her hands on her hip, the other clutched a rolling pin, “I don’t know what you hope to achieve by BURSTING into my diner and causing a ruckus.  Sunshine and Molly are their own people and no old, fag hating shit is EVER going to change that.  I think your son is so fucking brave to be out at his age!”  Justin felt oddly proud he was being stuck up for by this overzealous woman.  He crossed his arms and sneered at his father, “You are a sad strange little man, you have my pity…”

The words were no sooner out his mouth, than Craig’s fist was connecting with his face.

**Justin POV**

My head snaps to the side slightly as I gingerly touch my now reddened cheek.  Molly gasped when it happened and dragged me to sit down.  I glance up only to see Brian on his feet, Michael holding one arm and Ted holding the other, trying his hardest to attack Craig.  I’ve never seen Brian so angry in all my life, then again, my dad’s never hit me either.  

I’m so glad I have such wonderful friends.

Craig finally leaves (well he’s hauled out by two bears) and my head hit’s the table, my face hurt so fucking much I had tears in my eyes.  Emmett’s hand was on my back, rubbing soothing circles on it as he whispered to me of how proud he was of me for sticking up to him.  There was a loud thump which signalled Brian being forced back into his seat, muttering all the weird and wonderful ways he wanted to torture my dad.

Funny how that made me happy.

*************

Finally the victim and the annoyed Brian were calm and Justin decided that yes, it was time to get Molly home.  Slipping out the booth, Justin got to his feet and held his hand out for Molly to take before Brian got up, “I’ll drive you”, he stated rather than asked.  Normally the blonde would have argued but all he wanted to do was go home, curl up in his bed and cry.  Justin had to admit, Brian had a really, really nice jeep.  They’d only just hit the road when Molly fell asleep.  

Then Justin knew he’d be carrying his sister to bed, she slept like the dead.  

The blonde watched the buildings pass out the window, his hands clasped on his lap as he sighed.  Out the corner of his eye, he could see movement but paid no attention to it until he felt Brian take his hand and squeeze it, “You did good Jus, sticking up against your dad today…” he praised with a small half smile.  Returning it the blonde boy shrugged, “I don’t have a dad…” was all he managed to reply, his eyes meeting the other boys.  He was glad the light had just turned red because he was lost in those eyes and it scared him.  He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he noticed Brian leaning towards him before nervously leaning to meet him, pressing his lips against Brian’s gently.  What started off as a gentle, innocent kiss eventually deepened til it was a fight for dominance.  Brian’s fingers tangled themselves in Justin’s hair as his other brushed against the younger boys crotch teasingly.  Justin’s hand rested on the back of the brunette’s neck, fingers playing with the hairs there as his tongue gently massaged Brian’s. 

“Ewwwww please!”

Both boys leapt back to their own sides of the car as if they’d been burnt at the sound of Molly’s amused voice.  A soft blush crept across Justin’s cheeks as he looked down sheepishly, Brian put the jeep into gear and drove as Molly laughed in the backseat, “Well Jester, least you know now Brian is actually gay”, she said, snickering as Justin looked at her in horror, “MOLLUSK!” he shrieked, going an even deeper shade of red, thankful they’d pulled up outside his house as he muttered his goodbyes before grabbing a still laughing Molly and yanking her into the house.

** Brian POV **

He didn’t know I was gay?  Christ!  Maybe I’ve been hanging about Hobbs too much that I’m starting to act like a breeder.  I shuffle my way into the house silently, rubbing my temples as I wander up to my bedroom and flop onto my bed, still dressed.  Ever since meeting Craig Taylor, I’ve wanted to hit something.

And Justin’s fucking hot when he’s angry which explains the hard on.

Groaning I finally strip to my boxers before slipping under the covers, burying myself into a corner as a yawn passes my lips.  The lips which had been kissing Justin Taylor barely ten minutes before.  I’d kissed so many boys before, fucked so many.  Yet why did I refuse to use and abuse Justin?  What made him so different?  While I thought about a certain blonde, my hand slowly manoeuvred its way down my chest to my erection, fingers slipping round it gently as I slowly started to pump it, biting my lip to stop from moaning.  My back arched as I sped up my fist, eyes closing as I neared my release.

Warmth covered my hands as I moaned out the name of the one boy who was on my mind.

Groaning I rolled onto my front, closing my eyes before falling into a restless sleep of blonde boys and bubble butts.  



	7. Thank F**k it's Friday

  
Author's notes:

 

* * *

 

 He knew it was nearing 3 AM but Justin was far too deep in thought to be anywhere near tired enough to fall asleep. At least, now he knew that Brian was gay, it was one less thing to worry about. Tomorrow, or rather today, was Friday, so he’d have to be his usual arrogant self at school before going home with Michael. His overnight and club clothes were packed in a black duffel bag at the foot of his bed next to his school stuff. He’d heard a lot about Babylon from Emmett and he couldn’t wait. Yes, he’d packed the essentials (condoms and lube), after all, he did plan on getting laid again and again.

E must have dosed at some point because, before he knew it, he was face down on the bed, half awake while flailing madly to attack his newest alarm clock. He was sure his mom got discounts on them after how many he’d managed to break in the last three years. Having showered, pulled on his uniform (un-tucking the shirt and loosening the tie of course), he slung his bags over his shoulders and headed off to school. The walk was relatively short, he’d met Daphne on the way and before long, they’d met the gang (sans Brian) outside the gates.

** Justin POV **

Lindsay looked sheepish, she’d been acting like that a lot round me since that night and I don’t blame her. I decided, should she speak to me, I’d have to ignore her before I screamed bloody murder at her. Hmm that sounds like fun. Daphne appears at my side and I plaster a cocky grin on my face as my arm slings over her shoulder, “Morning ladies”, I greet, nodding politely. Emmett blushes slightly as grins. I have a feeling he might have a crush on me but I’m not quite sure. When I hear someone calling my name, I almost trip over my own feet in surprise at the fact Brian Fucking Kinney is calling on me.

In school!

I nod curtly at him, “Morning Kinney”, is my cold greeting. He looks a bit put out but when he realises it’s only because Chris is watching us. He nods in reply and wanders over to us, speaking to Mikey. Hobbs is still watching me so, teasingly, I blow hi a kiss before sneering and steering my friends into the school. 

*************

 

 

The group entered the school, laughing and joking. Even Brian was joining in. He gently pushed Justin with his shoulder and he repeated the move back, flashing a sunshine smile at the brunette. The bell rang and the group split up, Daphne, Michael, Brian and Justin heading off to Chemistry. The day went by somewhat slowly, everyone was just to excited about Babylon tonight that all eyes were trained on the clock. When the final bell rang, the gang all but knocked people over to get to the exit and namely, piling into Brian and Ted’s cars to head to Mikey’s. Justin had to stop by his locker first to get his bags.

And Hobbs was waiting on him.

His back his the metal so hard, the wind was momentarily knocked out of him as he yelped. The older blonde looked so angry, Justin wondered if he was planning on killing him today. His shirt was bunched up in Chris’ fist as he was pulled onto his tiptoes, their faces inches apart. Then Justin sneered, in a way that Chris was slightly scared of. Roughly, Justin pressed his lips to Chris’, the other boy relaxing his grip enough so when Justin pushed Chris away from him, the older boy staggered backwards. That gave Justin enough time to grab his bags and slam the locker shut before sprinting away, Chris hot on his heels screaming profanities at him.

Rounding the corner, he barrelled into the door, almost falling down the stairs leading to the parking lot. His friends looked up in time to see Justin almost falling over the kerb as he slipped behind Brian, peering under the taller brunettes arm. Brian blinked and leant forward, turning slightly to look at the hidden boy, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“HE’S GONNA EAT ME!”

** Brian POV **

What the fuck is this boy on? Who’s gonna eat him? I blink, glancing at Mikey who just shrugs, obviously he hasn’t a clue. That’s when I hear it, the outraged yell of Justin’s name. Ah ha. I know who it is. T’would seem Justin pissed Hobbs off again. I wonder what he did this time. So, like the good boy I am, I keep Justin behind me, Mikey’s taken up post on the right side, Emmet on the left with Daphne and Ted behind him. Chris skids to a stop in front of me.

If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out his ears and it’s quite an amusing thought.

“Where’s the faggot!?” he hisses and I’m glad I’m taller than the blonde who’s crouched, ready to slip out between Ted’s legs if he has to. I raise an eyebrow, deciding it’s time to ditch this homophobe. I shrug in annoyance, “Well there’s four faggot’s here and a bisexual…take your pick…” He blinks at me, counting heads when it dawns on him, “Holy fuck Kinney, you’re a fag!?” Ha, bet he wasn’t expecting that as I grab Mikey and kiss his lips, “See, nothing to it, now what the fuck’s wrong with you?”

Here we go…

“You’re blonde fag friend fucking kissed me. He HUMILIATED me in front of my friends so now I plan on getting him back…” Okay, Justin kissed him? What the fuck was the boy thinking? I shake my head, “He’s not here”, is all I say as Ted yelps. I crane my neck to look at him, an eyebrow raised, “Sorry, Justin hit me”.

Thank you very fucking much Ted. Chris looks overjoyed. So I do the one thing I can think of, I punch Chris and order everyone into cars. Daphne and Emmett dive head first into Ted’s car while Mikey and I run for mine. We’re in and ready when I spot Justin and Chris squaring off. It’s like one of those old westerns with the shootouts in the street. Putting the car in gear, my brakes skid as I stop beside Justin, window down, “In now”, I bark as Justin grabs the handle above the window and lifts himself up, feet first through the window and landing with a thump in the car as I speed out, leaving Chris in the dust.

*************

After that spot of excitement, the gang was buzzing with hyperness as they arrived at Michael’s house. Justin had a cut across his lip which Debbie yanked him off to have cleaned up as the rest went to change in various rooms of the house. Justin changed in the living room into his typical twink clothes. Khaki pants and a pale blue shirt which showed his lower navel. He dropped heavily into a seat, listening to the excited talking of his friends in the rooms above him as he was approached by an older man, “Hey Little Miss Sunshine, I‘m Vic”, he greeted, receiving a small smile in return as Justin took the two asprin from Vic. He’d smacked his head off the locker and now it was killing him, “Little Miss Sunshine is dead, right now I feel like Little Miss Go Fuck Yourself”, he groaned, his head hitting the table, whimpering in pain.

“And I assume that action didn’t help?” came the amused voice of Brian as he sat beside Justin with Mikey on the other side, allowing the rest to migrate to various seats round the table. The teens were practically bouncing, well except from Justin who looked ready to either cry or throw up. Dinner was rushed before they were hounded into Brian’s jeep. Justin was sprawled across the laps of Emmett, Ted and Daphne in the backseat as they sang various songs, Mikey joining in from the passenger seat. Brian looked on amused. 

They arrived at Babylon and, because they all had membership cards (Justin had somehow acquired Vic’s at some point), it wasn’t long before they were inside.


	8. Let's Hear It For The Boy

 

Babylon was packed, not that Justin was at all surprised by this. Hot, sweaty, gyrating men were everywhere and, to be honest, Justin was in heaven. Azure eyes took in the crowd as he grinned at his friends. It wasn’t long before Brian had disappeared, that, for some reason, didn’t surprise Justin.

“Where’s Bri?” he asked, almost innocently, to Michael who’d taken up his spot with Ted at the bar. The smaller man shrugged, “Backroom I assume…” Knowingly, the blonde nodded, “Uh huh…” was all he muttered as he sauntered over to a trick, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, receiving a nod. Hooking his fingers down the waistband of the trick’s pants, he dragged him to the backroom.

“Oh Christ”, Mikey whispered, “It’s begun…”

** Justin POV **

Oh so Brian was the ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue’. Yes I’d been warned about him. Apparently he was a slut and an asshole. Sounded like me on a good day. I was the stud back home. Seems Brian has completion. The only person I’d told about my slut status was Daphne and I think she might have told Mikey. I drag the trick into the crowded back room, a few eyes following me. I’m fresh meat as far as their concerned, not that I mind them drooling over me. 

It’s fun.

My back hits the stone wall as I casually push Mr. Trick onto his knees, his hands fumbling at the button on my cargo pants before he tugs them down. Can’t say he’s shocked to see me without underwear, but any thoughts I had on that were pushed away when I felt his hot mouth encasing my cock. A soft groan escapes my throat as I tilt my head back, biting down on my lip, hard. Absentmindedly, I tilt my head to the side, cracking my eyes open slightly, a smirk on my lips.

Blue met Hazel.

He was watching me and, for some reason, it felt…exhilarating. My fingers threaded through the tricks red hair as he sucked me, my hips bucking forward slightly as his tongue brushed across my slit. My eyes were still on Brian’s as he thrust into his trick. I must say, he has a nice ass. Brian I mean. It’s not long before I cum, shooting stream after stream of hot cum down the guys throat. Hungrily he licks it all up before zipping me up. He goes to open his mouth but I slid out from between him and the wall and walked away leaving a baffled trick and an amused Brian.

*************

Michael watched as Justin reappeared and approached them at the bar, “Have fun?” Emmett teased with a grin, causing the blonde to shrug, “He was alright…” was all he said as he ordered a beer using his fake ID, taking a pill which was offered from Emmett before sauntering off to the dance floor. Brian emerged moments later, an unsatisfied look on his face as he stood beside Michael, “Ready to go? Wait…we’re missing someone?” he said, craning his neck to see when Justin was. Ted pointed at someone dancing, well grinding, against a brunette on one side and a red head on the other side. His arm reached up and slid around the brunette’s neck as he teasingly rubbed his ass against the older guys crotch while his other dance partner drooled.

And Brian silently fumed, and he didn’t know why.

A dazed grin was on his lips, mostly from the E he’d popped, or maybe it was the poppers…either way he was rather high. Someone grabbed his arm and his head snapped up, looking at Mikey, “What?” he snapped, an eyebrow raised, “We’re leaving”, came the order before he was dragged away, pouting slightly. Michael all but threw Justin at the gang, “Got him, lets go home!” Brian’s arm found its way round the boys shoulders as they wandered back to the jeep. Brian had been drinking and was rather high so Ted ended up driving. Daphne, Emmett and Brian squished in the back, Justin being tugged onto the brunette’s lap as Michael took up the passenger seat. 

The car had barely started before Brian’s lips had met Justin’s hungrily. Tongues battled and massaged each other inside mouths, Justin’s fingers tangled in Brian’s hair. Justin had strategically placed himself so his back was to the rest of the car, meaning when Brian undid the blonde pants, his hand slipping in to gently massage his cock, not even Em or Daph saw. He bit back a groan as a thumb brushed across his slit, cleaning away the bubbling pre cum. Justin’s head tilted back slightly, Brian’s lips latching onto his neck, sucking the skin, bringing the blood to the surface and marking his blonde. Things were getting heated when the car suddenly stopped and Michael announced they were here.

** Brian POV **

I let an annoyed groan escape my lips as I tuck Justin’s cock back in and zip him up, licking my fingers slightly before kissing him one last time before he happily hopped out the car. He was bouncing so much, he resembled the Energizer bunny on a good day. I smirked at that thought, slinging my arm round his waist and retrieving my car keys. Debbie ambushed us just inside the door, wanting to know all about Babylon.

And where Justin’s hicky came from.

I never thought I’d ever he shoots me a sly sideways glance and I give him a tongue-in-cheek smirk in return. Debbie’s eyes flick between us and she nods in understanding. Mikey, Emmett and Ted are sleeping in Mikey’s room while me, Justin and Daphne take up residence in the living room. We gave Daphne the couch, after all, she is a girl. Justin grabs a duvet and curls up in a ball by the heater. Naturally, since he’s there, I think he’s cold and am all to willing to give my body heat. Spooning up behind him, I wait until I know for a fact Daphne’s asleep before my hand slips round to his crotch, my lips by his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you allll night…”

 


	9. Black Velvet

 

 Justin breath caught in his throat as he heard Brian speak. His heart hammered in his chest as he nodded slightly, rolling over to face the older brunette. He gnawed his bottom lip as he grinned, “I’m a top…” he whispered, his fingers stroking Brian’s stomach softly. There was a soft snort from his soon to be lover, “Not tonight Sunshine…” he muttered, leaning forward and capturing Justin’s lips hungrily before he could argue. Justin pushed his hips, clad only in his underwear, forward to grind against his bed partner, a soft groan escaping his mouth into Brian’s as the brunette gently massaged his ass. Justin rolled onto his back, pulling Brian with him, never leaving his lips as his hands tugged at Brian’s underwear. 

** Justin POV **

I’m lying here under Brian, having probably one of the hottest make-out sessions in history. My hand slips under his underwear, my fingers gently massaging his hard cock. He buries his face in my neck, sucking the skin yet again in various different places. My mother is going to have a cow when she sees these hicky’s. My thumb gently rubs across the slit, before I start to gently fist his cock, using his bubbling, hot pre cum as lubricant. Every now and again, I feel the vibrations of his groan on my neck as he arches forward into my hand, literally fucking himself on it. 

Then he shoots, his warmth covering my hand and his underwear as he slows to an almost stop, panting heavily as he meets my lips again. I know he wants to fuck me, but that’s the problem. I’ve never bottomed before.

*************

It was no time at all before they were both naked under the blanket. Justin’s hips arched to meet Brian’s as their tongues battled themselves, hands exploring. Gently, Brian puts his legs over his shoulders and Justin gulped, “A-at school, we get the safe sex lecture, remember?” he quietly asks, looking at him nervously, he nods, “And now you’re going to get a demonstration…” He hands his blonde the condom and he takes it with a shaky hand, “Well, put it on me” he hisses, an eyebrow raised. Justin rips open the condom with his teeth, spitting the wrapper bit onto the floor as he unrolls the latex over Brian’s cock, making it even harder. 

Brian tugs lube out his jeans pocket, squirting some onto his fingers before gently rubbing a bit over Justin’s pucker. A giggle erupted the boys throat as he squirmed slightly, “Cold” was all he said, seeing Brian’s confused look, “Well it warms up”, he explains, a duh look on his face. 

** Brian POV **

He’s acting as if he’s never bottomed before. My finger probes him gently, a quiet moan escaping his lips as I add another, scissoring slightly into the boy writhing below me. I pull out of him, hearing the silent mewling of the wanton boy before I guide my cock to his hole. Pushing, I pass the first ring of muscle, “It hurts…” comes the pained voice below me.

Shit, he IS a virgin. For some reason, that made me feel happy.

Gently, I rub his stomach, “Shh, it’ll get better, I promise”, I whispered, pushing past the second ring, “C’mon Sunshine, push back onto me…” I say, meeting his lips as he pushed his hips towards me, taking me in fully, his hands fisting the blanket as he adjusts to being filled. When he starts moving against me, I take that as my cue to start fucking him. My thrusts are long and slow, almost to the point of being agonizingly so. Soon, they speed up ‘til I’m slamming into him, my lips silencing any moans which threatened to escape his mouth and thus wake Daphne. 

*************

 

With a grunt, Justin exploded over their chests, his walls clenching around Brian’s cock, causing him to empty into the condom. The brunette collapsed onto Justin, his head on his chest as artistic fingers played with his hair almost lovingly. With a twang, Brain removed the condom, tying it and slinging it out the window above where they were lying. While he was doing that, Justin tugged on his underwear, throwing Brian his as he cleaned his chest with his shirt before doing Brian’s. A simultaneous yawn passed their lips, causing them to grin. Sliding back under the cover, Brain opened his arms, pulling the petite blonde into his arms, stroking his hair. It wasn’t long before Justin fell asleep, Brian following close behind.

They were so caught up in their passion, they failed to notice their room-mate watching from the sofa, a grin on her lips.

“’Bout fucking time too…”


	10. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

 

“RISE AND SHINE BOYS!”

Justin stirred slightly, burying his face into the crook of Brian’s neck as he mumbled under his breath. His pillow started to shift as there was a thump as Daphne rolled off the couch, “Oww…” she whined, sitting up, hair sticking out all over the place. Brian jabbed the blonde in the side, a yelp escaping from those slightly parted rosy lips as he cracked open one eye, blearily looking about as he rubbed them, a yawn passing his lips. Damn Debbie and her outdoor voice. Slowly, in a somewhat dream-like state, he tugged on a plain white t-shirt and his jeans, padding barefoot to the kitchen, throwing himself onto a chair as Daphne wandered in, stretching before plopping down on his lap.

A slightly groggy Michael entered the kitchen, stumbling over the hem over his oversized robe as he practically walked into the fridge, grunting as he tugged out the milk. Sloppily, he poured it into four glasses as Emmett and Ted appeared. The shower could be heard upstairs and seeing as everyone bar one was now in the kitchen, it was safe to say it was Brian. Justin sat with his arms round Daphne’s waist, trying to get visions of Brian in the shower out his mind. Shaking his head, he grabbed the mug of coffee which was handed to him and sipped it, spluttering, “Deb!? Are you tying to kill me?” he mumbled round a burnt tongue.

** Justin POV **

I watch as Brian saunters in, fully dressed and acting as if he owns the joint. He says something to Deb, receiving a smack up the back of the head. I snicker behind Daph, shaking my head as I offer a smile. What I’m not expecting is the cold look I get in return. I still ache from last night but that’s to be expected. Absentmindedly, my grip on Daphne tightens, she casts a worried look down as I shake my head to show her I’m fine.

When really, I’m far from it.

This is why I never let myself fall for anyone, they only end up hurting you. How could I be so naïve to think I would be any different to any other trick Brian’s with. The only problem is, I’m one of his good friends so I can’t just disappear like all the rest, no, he has to see me every day. Poor fucker. I sneer slightly, deciding that two can play his game as I lift my friend off me, depositing her on the seat before stalking out the room, casting a stony glare at Brian as I passed.

My feet bang off the floor as I storm up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind me as I strip and head into the shower.

*************

“Christ. Can you tell the elephants to stop parading in my house?” Debbie asked quietly, as she stared at the ceiling that shook every time Justin moved about. Something had put him in a fowl mood but nobody knew why. 

Nobody saw the glare Daphne was shooting at Brian.

“Brian, a word. NOW!” she barked, stalking out the backdoor, waiting expectantly for said male to appear. Eventually, after being almost thrown out by Debbie, he shuffled out the door, lighting up a cigarette. In a rage, it was torn from his lips, thrown to the ground and stubbed out by a feminine foot before he, himself, was pushed against the wall roughly.

“Of all the idiotic, humiliating and down right fucking annoying things to do!” she hissed, eyes flashing wildly. Brian gulped slightly, laughing nervously, “What?” Daphne growled, “How very fucking dare you have sex with my best friend. Take his fucking virginity, then wake up the next morning and treat him like he doesn’t exist!” Faces had appeared by the window to watch Brian being grilled by the 5”3 raven haired girl. Nobody noticed Justin appear behind them, an eyebrow raised as he peered over Mikey’s shoulder.

** Brian POV **

Ouch, fuck this girl is evil I tell you. Not only is she trying to throttle me, but now she’s trying to castrate me by hand. I squeak in pain as she sneers, “Now you will go into that fucking house, and you will treat Justin with the respect and care he deserves, get it!?” All I can do is nod pathetically as she lets me go. My body slides down the wall as I gasp for air, wincing as the door by my head slams shut and then I’m alone.

Justin was just a fuck, that’s all. I don’t do love, only fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with the maximum of pleasure, and minimum of bullshit. I can tell Justin’s right behind me, I don’t know what to say. His breathing is heavy so I know he’s either upset or angry.

Or hell, knowing my luck it’s both.

Sighing, I turn to face him, his blue eyes are almost unreadable. But its still there, I can still see his disappointment in me. But I don’t care. Nope, no siree, see Brian Kinney doesn’t love, or feel anything even remotely related to that four lettered word I’ve already said far too many times already. He goes to kiss me but I shake my head, pushing him back gently.

“I’ve already had you…”

Then I left him. Had I been concentrating on anything other than me at the time, I probably would have seen the tears.


End file.
